I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Shemika
Summary: "Aku... aku mencintai yeoja lain. Aku ingin kita putus." / Hatiku sakit melihat kenyataan ini. / Setelah kejadian itu, eonni mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia menjadi berubah. Dibalik keceriaanya hatinya dipenuhi oleh kebencian yang besar.


**Title :** I'm sorry, I love you

 **Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Main Cast** **:** Jessica Jung, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kyrstal Jung, Lee Donghae, Im Yoon-a

 **Disclaimer :** This Fan Fiction created by my friend. And the main cast who exist in this fanfic isn't mine too.

So, happy reading guys!

.

.

Matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai. Memaksaku membuka kelopak mata yang masih terasa berat. Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.30 KST, membuatku semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tidurku, mengingat jadwal kuliah siangku hari ini.

"Jessica bangun!" teriakan _eomma_ berhasil menggagalkan niatku untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

" _Ne_ , _eomma_." sahutku. Dengan langkah gontai, aku beranjak dari kasur empuk milikku menuju kamar mandi. Ya, lebih baik aku bergegas berangkat kuliah, dibandingkan aku mati bosan jika terus berdiam diri di rumah tanpa si pengganggu yang biasa meramaikan rumah ini.

.

.

.

Kini aku tengah berada di sebuah Coffe Shop langgananku, menyesap vanilla latte yang baru saja datang. Kuletakkan kembali cangkir vanilla latte itu di meja, kini mataku menyusuri setiap detail Coffe Shop yang penuh dengan kenangan, kenangan manis yang kini berubah menjadi pahit. Sangat pahit. Bola mataku berhenti pada meja yang terletak di ujung Coffe Shop ini, meja penuh kenangan yang selalu melekat di memoriku, dan aku benci itu.

.

 _Aku duduk di kursi yang biasa kutempati bersama namjachingu-ku, menunggu kedatangannya._

' _Ah itu dia!' batinku, ketika melihat seorang namja berambut brown mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu dan jeans hitam. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatku, senyum lepas seperti biasanya yang selalu membuat perasaanku terasa nyaman._

" _Donghae Oppa, kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku pada namjachingu-ku, Donghae._

" _Ani Sica, aku mengajakmu kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu." ucapnya, membuatku penasaran._

" _Apa itu, Oppa?"_

" _Aku... aku mencintai yeoja lain. Aku ingin kita putus." jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, kurasakan mataku memanas, rasanya air mata akan keluar dari mataku._

" _O-oppa be-bercanda, 'kan?" tanyaku tergagap dengan senyum yang kupaksa. Kutahan air mata yang terus memaksa untuk keluar. Namun, Donghae Oppa mantapku dingin, ia sungguh serius dangan ucapannya._

" _Aku serius, Sica." tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik menghampiri Donghae. Mataku membesar kala Donghae mengecup pipi yeoja itu di depan mataku. Mataku semakin memanas, dan akhirnya pertahananku pun runtuh, air mata itu turun tanpa henti, membasahi pipi dan dress yang kukenakan._

" _Sica, kenalkan, dia yeojachingu-ku yang sangat kucintai." ucapan Donghae yang santai semakin membuat air mataku tak berhenti menetes, ia tak mencoba menghentikan tangisku meskipun ia melihatnya. Hatiku sakit melihat kenyataan ini._

" _Yoona imnida." ucap yeoja cantik itu. Aku terdiam. Aku hanya memandangi tangannya yang masih terulur, tanganku terasa berat untuk menyambut tangan yeoja cantik itu._

" _Ah, sudahlah, chagi. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Kajja!" ajak Donghae Oppa. Sang yeoja mengangguk dan mereka pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan aku dan air mataku. Mataku tak lepas dari dua orang yang membuat hatiku hancur. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Tangan Donghae Oppa melingkar di pinggang ramping milik yeoja itu, membuat hatiku semakin perih seperti ditikam oleh ribuan pisau._

.

Aku tersenyum ketus mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu. Kini hatiku hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa benci. Benci pada orang yang membuat hatiku sakit, benci pada orang yang mengkhianati perasaan tulusku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dan kembali menyesap vanilla latte milikku.

" _Eonni_!" panggilan itu menghentikan langkahku. Suaranya begitu familiar di telingaku, sepertinya aku mengetahui siapa dia. Aku pun berbalik, dan benar saja, kini aku mendapati adikku yang tengah berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Krystal?" tanyaku pada adikku, Krystal. Dialah orang yang kumaksud sebagai si pengganggu.

" _Eonni_ , ada _namja_ yang ingin berkenalan denganmu!" ucap _dongsaeng_ -ku. Ah, bukankah Krystal tahu jika aku sudah tak mau berurusan dengan _namja_? Bagiku semua _namja_ sama. Sama-sama suka menyakiti hati kami, para _yeoja_.

" _Sirheo_!" ucapku ketus.

"Ayolah, _eonni_. Dia tak seperti Donghae _Oppa_. Dia berbeda, _eonni_." ucapnya. Ah, ternyata dia masih mengingatnya.

"Sudah! Jangan sebut nama _namja nappeun_ itu lagi di depanku! Aku sudah muak! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan _namja_ manapun!" aku pun segera berlalu dengan perasaan kesal, meninggalkan Krystal yang masih terdiam mematung.

Krystal duduk termenung di tengah keramaian kantin. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kejadian saat _eonnni_ -nya marah. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat _eonni-_ nya marah seperti itu. Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk dihadapannya, membuatnya tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ah, _Eunhyuk_. Kau mengagetkanku." ucap Krystal lemah.

"Haha, itu salahmu! Mengapa kau melamun? Apa karena _eonni_ -mu marah?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Krystal terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa―"

"Aku melihatnya tadi." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, Eunhyuk- _ah_. _Eonni_ -ku tak mau berkenalan denganmu. Semenjak kejadian itu, dia berubah. _Eonni_ membenci namja, siapa pun itu." ucap Krystal sedih.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kau tak perlu sedih seperti itu. Aku akan selalu mendekatinya, bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tak akan pernah mundur!" melihat semangat Eunhyuk, membuat Krystal tertawa. Ia yakin Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tepat untuk _eonni_ -nya.

"Tapi, kejadian apa yang membuat _eonni_ -mu membenci _namja_?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Tawa Krystal berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus memberitahu kejadian yang membuat _eonni_ -nya berubah?

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin memberitahunya. Aku pergi dulu ya!" uucap Eunhyuk ketika ia melihat Krystal yang masih terdiam. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Baru saja Eunhyuk berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Krystal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini semua karena _namja nappeun_ itu! _Eonni_ sangat mencintai _namja_ yang saat itu adalah _namjachingu_ -nya. Setiap hari _eonni_ bangun pagi dan membuatkan bekal untuk dirinya dan namja itu. Aku selalu tersenyum ketika melihat _eonni_ yang kebingungan memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk kencan mereka. Ia menghiasi kamarnya dengan foto mereka dan juga boneka micky mouse kesukaan _namja_ itu.

Ya, _eonni_ menyukai apa yang _namja_ itu sukai. Bahkan, _eonni_ rela melupakan kebenciannya pada ikan untuk memakannya, karena makanan favorit _namja_ itu adalah ikan. Tapi itu semua itu berubah ketika _namja_ itu mengkhianati _eonni_ , ia mencintai _yeoja_ lain dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan lebih parahnya, _namja_ itu membawa _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu kehadapan _eonni_ saat ia memutuskan _eonni_.

Setelah kejadian itu, _eonni_ mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia selalu menangis dan tak mau makan dan berangkat kuliah. Kami semua sudah membujuknya untuk keluar dari kamar, tapi itu sia-sia. Sampai kemudian lusa _eonni_ keluar dari kamar, dengan wajah yang ceria, membuat kami heran. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang terpenting saat itu _eonni_ sudah berhenti bersedih.

Tapi pada kenyataannya ia menjadi berubah. Dibalik keceriaanya hatinya dipenuhi oleh kebencian yang besar. Sikapnya menjadi angkuh dan acuh pada siapapun, terutama _namja_. Ia tak lagi tersenyum pada semua orang yang dikenalnya. Ia berubah, bukan Jessica _eonni_ yang dulu kukenal. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kebenciannya tak berubah, begitupun dengan sikapnya.

Itulah sebabnya ia menolak berkenalan denganmu. Padahal banyak sekali _namja_ yang menyukai _eonni_ dan mendekatinya, tapi sikap _eonni_ selalu dingin kepada mereka."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Krystal yang kini juga tengah terdiam. Mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya maisng-masing.

"Aku akan merubahnya, Krystal! Aku berjanji." ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Krystal tersenyum. Ia memang tak salah bercerita pada Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa sejak awal Krystal merasa yakin pada Eunhyuk. Ia yakin Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tepat dan akan merubah _eonni_ -nya kembali seperti dulu. Menghapus kebencian yang masih _eonni_ -nya rasakan.

.

.

Sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya dipagi yang cerah ini. Jika aku adalah Jessica Jung yang dulu, mungkin aku akan membuka jendela dan menyambut sang mentari dengan senyuman, tapi tidak untuk aku yang sekarang. Saat ini aku masih sibuk bersolek di depan kaca dan merapikan rambut _brown_ milikku yang kubiarkan menjuntai bebas. Setelah selesai, aku bergegas berangkat kuliah setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada _eomma_. Baru saja aku membuka pintu rumahku, aku dikejutkan dengan setangkai mawar merah dan note yang tergeletak diteras rumahku.

 _Bunga mawar cantik untuk ice princess._

Itulah tulisan yang terdapat pada note tersebut. Ice princess? Siapa itu? Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Ah, untuk apa kupikirkan? Ini pasti dari namja! Aku pun membuang note dan bunga itu ke tempat sampah yang berada didepan rumahku, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju kampus.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong kampus yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Aku menyesal melewati lorong ini untuk sampai ke kelas ekonomi. Jika tahu disini banyak _namja_ , lebih baik aku mencari jalan memutar. Aku merasa risih, ketika para _namja_ menatapku. Sekalipun itu tatapan kagum, tetap saja aku tidak suka. Huh, aku benci _namja_!

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai dikelas dan tak lagi bertemu dengan banyak _namja_. Akhirnya sampai juga aku dikelas. Kelas ini masih sepi, tentu saja karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kelas ekonomi. Tapi lebih baik sepi, daripada ramai dan aku harus bertemu dengan para _namja_ , itu membuatku muak.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok. Aku sengaja memilih kursi yang berada di pojok, karena tempat itu sangat strategis untuk menghindari tatapan para _namja_ dan juga _yeoja_ dan untuk menghindari sosialisasi dengan mahasisiwi lain. Ya, aku memang menghindari sosialisasi dengan mereka sehingga aku tak mempunyi teman. Temanku di kampus hanyalah Krystal, adikku. Biarlah, aku menyukai itu.

Baru saja aku akan duduk dikursi, mataku menangkap hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi hanya sedikit berbeda. Aku kembali mendapat note dan coklat, bukan setangkai mawar seperti tadi pagi.

 _Coklat manis untuk ice princess._

Tulisan yang terdapat di note itu. Lagi-lagi ice princess. Siapa dia? Apa itu aku? Ah, aku tak peduli. Aku mengambil kedua benda itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

Pelajaran ekonomi, sungguh sangat membosankan, membuatku mengantuk. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dimeja, membiarkan diriku terhanyut kealam mimpi.

Aku terbangun, kuedarkan pandanganku kesuluruh ruangan. Kelas sudah sepi, sepertinya kelas sudah usai. Lebih baik aku bergegas keluar ruangan, sebelum kelas ini dipakai oleh kelas lain. Gerakanku terhenti ketika meliahat sebuah note dan boneka teddy bear berwarna pink berada dimejaku.

 _Boneka lucu untuk ice princess._

Aku mendengus malas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sehari aku mendapat hadiah dan julukan Ice princess. Kubuang boneka tersebut kesegala arah, aku tak peduli!

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul 13.15 masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk kelas bahasa. Lebih baik aku menikmati vanillalatte ku di Coffe Shop ini sambil menunggu pukul 13.45. Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ duduk begitu saja dihadapanku dan dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Pergi!" usirku dengan muka sedatar mungkin. Aku tak mau membuang tenagaku untuk berbicara dengan _namja_.

"Hei, santai. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Tapi kau selalu menolakku." ucapnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tak mengerti. Selalu menolak? Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, aku selalu mengajakmu berkenalan. Melewati Krystal, melewati bunga, boneka, coklat dan note yang kau buang, Ice Princess." ucapnya seolah tau apa arti dari mimik mukaku. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi kau orangnya. Mengapa kau memanggilku Ice princess? Kau pikir aku es batu?" tanyaku dingin. Tapi, entah mengapa dia malah tertawa. Apakah itu lucu?

"Aku tidak tahu namamu. Makanya aku memanggilmu Ice princess, karena wajahmu sangat cantik seperti putri, tapi sikapmu sangat dingin pada semua orang apalagi _namja_ sepertiku."

Aku beranjak pergi, aku malas harus berurusan dengan _namja_. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah pergi, sebuah lengan kekar memegang tanganku, menghalangiku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Tentu saja lengan kekar _namja_ tadi.

"Kita belum berkenalan, dan kau akan pergi?" ucapnya. Aku tak menjawab dan menepis lengan kekarnya yang menghalangi langkahku kemudian melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda.

"Ah, mengapa untuk berkenalan denganmu begitu sulit? Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatimu? Aish.. tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah, Ice Princess!"

 **\- To be Continued –**

 **A/N :  
Sebenernya ini fanfic saya re-publish, soalnya waktu itu ada yang bilang kepanjangan. Jadi, saya bikin multichap. Semoga berkenan baca lagi dan mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak review :'D**


End file.
